Comatose
by LostInLoveex3
Summary: RE-STARTED. "Will these clouds ever go away? Darkness is merely the absence of light – will I ever find that light? I know it's here within me. I can feel it. These memories that are locked away somewhere in my brain... One fights, the other fears." Niley
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Like I'd ever delete this story. I love it too much. I just wanted to see if anyone still wanted it lol.**

**And even though I didn't get ten, I don't care. Fuck limits. Like I said, I hate them. You guys only needed two more anyway, and they all said restart so... lol**

**Btw, I'm leaving the old story up for awhile, but I will delete it eventually.**

* * *

Prologue

Ever had one of those moments where you look up at the sky and just wish that you could reach out and touch the stars? You stick out your arm, stretch your fingers out to their fullest, and you feel nothing but the air… But you find that okay because you know the stars are there. You see them. They wink at you, and you smile in response. Occasionally, you might even see a shooting star. And even though you know you're about a trillion miles apart, you always feel so in tune with them as if you could just pluck them out the sky and put them in your pocket to keep with you. They're always there with you.

Now imagine the picture a little differently – a storm. Lightning flashes across the sky, and for awhile you're blinded. The stars aren't there anymore, and you're crying in your own darkness. You can hear voices trying to break you from your trance, but they just end up getting lost with the wind. You're lost. You're alone.

The lightning stops, and everything remains dark. You're still blinded…

But eventually your eyes will adjust. They'll come back into focus with the rest of the world… But they're not in synch with it. The clouds remain, and your view of the stars is blocked off. You stretch your arm out, trying to reach out to them, but for the first time you can actually feel the distance between you as if it were tangible on your finger tips. You clutch your hand and all you feel is the cold air between your fingers.

The nights seem darker. The stars are further. The days feel colder. And the clouds are always going to remain.

You see faces, but they feel like the stars – distant. They mean nothing to you. You can try your hardest to reach out to them, but the clouds are always going to be there to stop you.

And then by some miracle, the moon breaks through this trance. It doesn't break through the clouds, but they seem to move around it; and your eyes are able to adjust just a little better. This darkness brings you two together. You no longer feel lonely. In your mind you know this moon is reachable. It's been done before. It's closer to you than the stars. It gives you a sense of direction, and you know in your heart that you would follow it anywhere.

But not to be outdone, the sun peeks through the clouds; only barely though. The days are still colder, but not as much. But unlike the moon, the sun is in a constant battle with the clouds. They try to cover it up, but somehow it's always able to break them apart. Only a little. And also, unlike the moon, the sun is unreachable. You can stick your arm out, but you know that you two are millions of miles apart. But in a weird way, that's okay. You don't need to reach out to this particular star – it's reaching out to you. You can feel its rays touch you, sending a strange warmth through you.

Oh, what it would feel like to view the world clearly again. Will these clouds ever go away? Darkness is merely the absence of light – will I ever find that light? I know it's here within me. I can feel it. These memories that are locked away somewhere in my brain…

The sun fights for them.

The moon fears them.

The stars remain hidden without them.

Will I ever be me again?

More importantly…

_Do I want to be?_

* * *

**I figured it would be dumb to do a trailor since most of you already know what this story is about. But if you don't, then long story short: Miley was in a terrible car accident, ended up in a coma for a year, a now that she's awake she doesn't remember a single thing prior to the accident. Yes, that means Nick (the sun, obviously). She falls in love with a boy named Austin (the moon) and Nick kind of goes a little crazy when he learns of this. Now he's going to do everything in his power to get Miley to fall in love with him again, or to remember who she is. If you still don't understand then I have the old story up still, just go look at the trailor lol. The concept is the same, but the story _will_ be different. Jsyk. **

**Will she fall for Nick (again)? Or has this new guy taken his place in Miley's heart? Will she ever get her memory back?**

**Find out in the newest version of _Comatose_.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I now know why a baby screams when they first open their eyes to this mysterious world. Why a mother needs to hold him to calm him down. I can understand why a child fears the dark. Why they call out for their parents when they feel something go bump in the night.

Ever had a time in your life when you get separated from your parents at a public place? There's so many people around, and you can't find them anywhere. You call out for them, and shy away from people when they look at you. For a few minutes it feels like your heart is going to burst out of your chest, you're just that scared. And then once you find them, once you see their face and you feel their hand take yours, suddenly everything is alright again.

I've been separated from my parents before… or at least that's what they tell me. I have no memory of it though. I didn't find comfort in my mother when she held me. I didn't call out for my parents when I was in the dark. I didn't feel the relief fill through me when I saw their faces and they took my hand. I didn't feel any of it. Do you want to know what I felt though?

Terrified.

I still do at times. Who are these people that claim to be my parents? I certainly don't know them. Who are those people that claim to be my brothers and sisters? Trace, Brandi, Braison, and Noah… All unfamiliar to me.

I opened my eyes for the first time a few weeks ago. Story goes is that a little over a year ago I was driving back home from a friend's house on a rainy night when suddenly either me or another driver lost control. I hit my head somehow, damaging my skull, causing my brain to bleed. The doctors got to me on time to fix the tissue and repair my skull. Unfortunately, I didn't come around after the surgery and remained in my state of unconsciousness – a coma. The other driver wasn't as lucky as me. She was killed on impact. So I fell into the coma, she fell six feet under.

I still wait for the sadness to wash over me. I lie on my bed in the hospital, trying to force myself to cry over what happened. But I can't. I feel nothing. Sure, the story sucks, and I feel sorry for the other driver, but not sorry enough to bring myself pain over it.

I don't remember what happened.

Supposedly, I had regained consciousness about a month ago though. I don't remember. All I can remember is opening my eyes to this pale white hospital room with big florescent lights bearing down on me. My body felt weak, and when I had tried to speak I couldn't form any words. My throat felt sharp from lack of use and my mouth was baked. I had tubes stuck up my nose, and some needles shoved up my arms. And from somewhere in the room there was an annoying _beep,_ _beep,_ _beep. _So, yeah, the re-awakening really sucked.

But that wasn't the worst part. It happened after I had gotten my bearings of where I was. See, even though my memories seemed to have vanished, I'm still capable of using my brain. I can think clearly and understand quickly. And the only thing I understood in that moment was that I didn't know who the hell I was and how the hell I had ended up in a hospital. Cue the screaming…

And now it's a few weeks later and I'm still cooped up in this God damn hospital room. The doctors are still running tests on me, and my "family" still try – and fail – to get some sort of reaction out of me.

I know that I'm allowed to leave within a few days, but to where? With these people? People I didn't even know? Do I get another choice?

The embarrassing part was I had to leave in a wheel chair. I guess when you're out cold for a little over a year your body tends to degenerate and you lose a little of your mobility. I can stand… but I always end up just falling over.

Now that's not the embarrassing part, really. You want to know what is? And trust me, once you hear it, you'll understand why I think this supposed family of mine are all a bunch of crack jobs, and I'm stuck in a horrible nightmare or some really bad movie. Ready? Here's the kicker: Apparently, I'm some international superstar that shocked the world when news came of my accident. And now that word has gotten out that I'm awake, people are just dying for one picture of me and one chance to talk to me. I'll tell you, it's so bad that my "daddy" had to hire two goons on steroids to stand outside my door at all times. Can you believe that?

All of it is just so fucking ridiculous. (Excuse my language. I'm apparently a "Disney star", so I guess I'm not allowed to say that kind of stuff.)

There was always a bright-side to this though…

"How are you feeling, beautiful?" my friend asked me, taking a seat beside me, kissing the back of my hand.

I smiled. "So much better."

His name was Austin. The most amazing guy you could ever meet in your entire life. He was there when I had first woken up. He was the one who was able to calm me down – or at least enough to tell me who I was, who he was, and why he was there.

His sister was the other driver…

He never felt angry at me for what happened to his sister. He never held me responsible. _What happened can't be changed,_ he constantly tells me when I beat myself up over it, _life goes on._ He never fooled me though. Sometimes when he thinks I'm asleep, I can hear him crying next to me.

And I don't beat myself up over it because I think it was my fault. I do it because I hate to see this beautiful boy in so much pain. I don't think it was my fault nor do I think it was hers. But if I could go back and change what happened just for the sake of Austin, I would do it in a heartbeat.

"Are you ready to get out of this place?" he asked, his sapphire blue eyes widening with excitement.

"So ready," I groaned. "I'm getting sick of seeing these stupid walls."

He chuckled.

Austin said he had started visiting me a few months after the accident. His intention was to only come once to see how I was doing and then never come back again – that's where I figured that he was mad at me at some point. But according to him, just one look had him coming back as often as he could. He says something about me just captured him.

I understood where he was coming from. Once I had been told everything and I had time to cope and let it all sink in – which it still hasn't – I realized I wanted Austin by my side at all times. I needed him by my side. He's the only thing that makes sense to me in this fucked up predicament, and I couldn't lose him for anything. I wouldn't.

He got up and leaned over me. "Are you ready to see the world again?"

"Not really."

"Well," he smiled, "it's ready to see you."

* * *

**Yes, I realize it is short. I'll try to make the chapters longer. And remember this story isn't supposed to go like the other one so please don't try to compare the two. Haha. Nick will be in the next one.**

**Let me fill you in on some stuff;**

**Miley and Austin aren't together right now, but they like each other.**

**Miley re-gained consciousness over a month ago, but she didn't _wake-up _until a few weeks ago. That just means her brain started showing activity over a month ago, but she didn't open her eyes until a few weeks ago. Just wanted explain that in case you were confused.**

**You don't know alot right now because I wrote through Miley's POV. Since she doesn't know much, neither will you when I write through her. **

**When I first started my other story last year I didn't know about Miam and Kevin wasn't married then. So Liam doesn't exist in this story, but Kevin is already married. **

**Both Nick and Miley are 19. Austin is 20. The setting of this is end 2011/beginning 2012. It's December 2011 right now. Minor details though. **

**Anymore questions, you can just PM me. If I don't answer right away, I'm sorry, but I WILL answer :)**

**Review? :)**


End file.
